


Tumbling Down

by Smolishaya



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Age-Up, Aged Up Ejen Ali, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Ejen Ali: The Movie, Watch as Ali has steadily declining mental health, collapsing building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolishaya/pseuds/Smolishaya
Summary: 'This feels… familiar.’The feeling didn’t last long, for the slowed time was cut short. They’re both are running, with Alicia’s strong grip that is practically dragging Ali to stumble and run as well. As they both running near to the exit, the sounds of windows shattering and rubble falling down brings Ali back to reality. Realising this, he tried to fight back to stay in the building but he was unable to.
Relationships: Ali Ghazali & Alicia Kheng, Alicia Kheng & Ali Ghazali
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@yana.artsy (Instagram/Discord)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40yana.artsy+%28Instagram%2FDiscord%29).



> AAaaaaaAAAaa Sorry about my inactivity (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) I have been catching up with my studies and pattern drafting at my new college hhhh So I barely have the time to implement a new story OR a continuation of some sort...  
> But I managed to make this and it's dedicated to my friend Yana! Since it's short, I only took about 5 to 10 minutes on making this, as a thank you and appreciation gift (❛◡˂̵ ̑̑✧) Let's-a Go!!~

“—don’t you get it? We are going to die here if we stay!” the voice yelled at the other.

The building is coming down with rubble and dust falling from the ceiling, screams of fear and agony paired with frantic running are surrounding them. It even can be heard from outside. People in the building are vacating and escaping for their lives, some are still bolting out to the exit from the emergency staircase.

“It doesn’t matter. I need to find him before it’s too late—“  
  
“Ali, there is literally no time for this! You’re going to get yourself killed— “

“I KNOW THAT!”

Gritting his teeth, tears falling from his face. His fists is shaking and was gripping to hard, unable to face the inevitable. The rumbles from the crashing building continues to collapse. Alicia is so close to losing herself and spiral out of control to assess the situation, Before she could say anything, Ali continues.  
  
“I AM NOT LOSING HIM LIKE I LOST HER!”  
  
The outburst made Alicia felt a pang of unwavering sadness. He is still afraid of losing someone in his life, he can’t take another heartbreak. At this point, Alicia can’t reason with him sensibly. As she thinks of what to say, she thinks of a collateral plan.

But by the time she was processing and thinking of what to do and say, a huge piece of the ceiling just broke off and comes falling down, going directly towards Ali’s head. If he doesn’t move, his entire body would be crushed.

Ali, who is unable to think fast and to see from his blurry vision from the tears, looked up to his inevitable death point. His pupil shrinks, as he froze in one space and unable to move. He swiftly closed his eyes to brace for the impact and damage he is about to receive.

He then feels like he is lifting off the ground. As well as a pull on his arm.

Where is the weight? The extremely heavy ceiling piece that was going to crush his bones into infinitesimal pieces? He opens his eyes, everything is moving so slowly. He sees Alicia with a fierce and intense expression, she pulled him out of the place. He can’t help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

_‘This feels… familiar.’_

The feeling didn’t last long, for the slowed time was cut short. They’re both are running, with Alicia’s strong grip that is practically dragging Ali to stumble and run as well. As they both running near to the exit, the sounds of windows shattering and rubble falling down brings Ali back to reality. Realising this, he tried to fight back to stay in the building but he was unable to.

They see the people outside just by their vision.

─────────────────────────────────────────────

They made it out.

The damage was done.

Multiple people couldn’t be saved.

Ali is shaking and he let out a sob.

He falls to his knees.

He rips out an anguished scream, he pulls his hair in agony.

A hushed silence fills the atmosphere.

That day was marked as the greatest tragedy of the people in the Gamma Tower.

**_‘He’ didn’t survive._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it Yana! I was supposed to upload this on Saturday when you receive the big ol' box but--- well.  
> In any case, this is for you and I hope you enjoy it~ (⃔ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )⃕↝


End file.
